List of deaths
A the following is a list of deaths from The Sopranos. Over the course of the series, 92 human characters died. Seasons Season 1 (1999) *'Total': 15 Season 2 (2000) * Total: 11 Season 3 (2001) * Total: 11 Season 4 (2002) *'Total': 10 Season 5 (2004) * Total: 18 Season 6 (2006-2007) * Total: 27 - 13 for Part 1, 14 for Part 2 Non-chronological Statistics * Season 2 and Season 3 feature numerous imaginary death sequences such as Tony dreaming of Paulie Walnuts lighting Tony on fire after he pours gasoline over himself; Tony dreaming of randomly shooting Paulie in the chest; Dr. Melfi dreams of her rapist getting mauled to death by stray dogs; and Silvio Dante imagining "Big Pussy” dying in mysterious stripper wardrobe in a nightmare he had. *As of the end of season 6 in 2007, there were 92 deaths in total and 62 of them were human murders. **Season 6 had the most deaths, followed by Season 5. **Season 6 had the most human murders, followed by Seasons 5 and 1. **Season 4 had the fewest deaths. **Paulie Walnuts committed nine known murders, Tony Soprano and Christopher Moltisanti committed eight on-screen murders each. Silvio Dante was involved with five murders, then Mikey Palmice and Tony Blundetto. each with three murders. Other notables are Pussy Bonpensiero, Benny Fazio, and Vito Spatafore, with two apiece. *Four animals were killed through the course of the series: **Whitetail deer by Christopher Moltisanti: ("Pine Barrens") **Pie-O-My, put down after being badly burned in a stable fire; Tony suspected Ralph Cifaretto and it indirectly led to Ralph's death ("Whoever Did This") **Cosette, a maltese dog, by (accidentally) Christopher Moltisanti: ("The Strong, Silent Type") **Rabbit by Artie Bucco: episode 607 "Luxury Lounge" *In every season, at least two major characters have been killed off. **Season 1: Brendan Filone, Mikey Palmice, Jimmy Altieri, Vin Makazian **Season 2: Salvatore "Big Pussy" Bonpensiero, Richie Aprile, Matthew Bevilaqua, Sean Gismonte **Season 3: Jackie Aprile, Jr., Livia Soprano, Gigi Cestone **Season 4: Ralph Cifaretto, Gloria Trillo **Season 5: Carmine Lupertazzi, Adriana La Cerva, Tony Blundetto **Season 6A: Eugene Pontecorvo, Rusty Millio, Vito Spatafore **Season 6B: Johnny Sack, Christopher Moltisanti, Bobby Baccalieri, Phil Leotardo *Whenever major characters are to be murdered, David Chase tells the actors far in advance to prepare them for the scene. *The cast made it a tradition to take cast members who were killed off on the show to Il Cortile, a restaurant in Little Italy, Manhattan, for a farewell dinner. *The fact that any cast member could be killed off at any time was referred to as the "Big Pussy Rule" (coined by Steven R. Schirripa). *Joe Pantoliano knew in 2001 when he signed on to play the role of Ralph Cifaretto that he would only last two seasons and that his demise would not be a pretty one. *One common bond that ties each of the seasons together is the so-called "Aprile Curse", where during the season at least one member of the Aprile crew or family dies. **Season 1: Jackie Aprile, Sr. **Season 2: Richie Aprile **Season 3: Gigi Cestone, Carlo Renzi, Dino Zerilli, Jackie Aprile, Jr. **Season 4: Ralph Cifaretto **Season 5: Adriana La Cerva **Season 6: Eugene Pontecorvo, Vito Spatafore * Of all the characters, Christopher had most brushes with death. He had at least one in each season until his eventual demise in part two of Season 6. **Season 1: The mock execution given on orders from Junior as punishment for his truck hijackings alongside Brendan Filone. "Fred Peters" points a gun at Tony as he is escorting a drunk Meadow into the hotel during college visits. **Season 2: In a bungled assassination attempt, Christopher was shot by Sean Gismonte and Matt Bevilaqua, which left him in a coma. **Season 3: Shot at by Jackie Aprile, Jr. during an attempted robbery of Eugene's card game. **Season 4: Car jacked and beaten up by a Latin gang while trying to purchase heroin. Tony told Chris later that his drug addiction could get him whacked (which turned out to be true). **Season 5: Almost murdered by Tony over the (untrue) rumor about Tony and Adriana. Threatened by and on the lam from Phil Leotardo, because of Tony Soprano's reluctance to hand over Tony Blundetto to Phil for Billy Leotardo's murder. **Season 6a: Shot at while fleeing after robbing bikers of crates of wine - who in turn were robbing an establishment. **Season 6b: After a car accident caused by his drug taking, Tony pinched Christopher's nostrils together, suffocating him on his own blood. *Tony had the second-most brushes with death. **Season 1: Shot in the ear by a hitman, during the hit on him ordered by Uncle Junior. **Season 3: Patsy pointed a gun at Tony, intending to kill him for murdering his brother, but reconsidered and urinated in the Sopranos' pool instead. **Season 4: Furio considered pushing a drunk Tony into a helicopter rotor blade, but changed his mind. **Season6a: Shot and left in a coma by a senile Uncle Junior, who mistook Tony for his old enemy Pussy Malanga External links * Arrivederci, Memorable Sopranos Deaths * The Sopranos' HBO site Category:Browse Category:Deceased